


Same Faith, Different Fate

by Lucky_Se7en



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Se7en/pseuds/Lucky_Se7en
Summary: Ren Amamiya is sent to Tokyo earlier than usual, that means he gets a early head start of the game that he is now a part of.He now finds himself living and getting use to the city life, he saves a girl who needs help to finding herself in the world, with her twin sister and himself supporting her.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren&Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire, maybe more
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Country to City

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains MAJOR Persona 5 Royal spoilers you have been warned.  
> I hope you enjoy reading my fic.

**March 9th, Wednesday**

'Damn brat... I'll sue!'

Those words echoed in Ren's mind. He was pronounced guilty for protecting a woman from a drunk man, and not only that. He's now going on probation to get "rehabilitated.". He was walking, hands in his pockets, and with his head slightly down. He adjusted his nonprescription glasses, which he bought to make himself look a little more approachable.

'How did my life get so messed up?'

Ren thought about what he did back then, to figure out how he got his life to such ruin. He had excellent grades, but he didn't have that many friends, probably because he didn't talk that much, even with the few friends he knew. But when word broke out about how he "assaulted" someone, they looked at him like he was a criminal. Even his own family didn't want to talk to him. His mom and dad were kind, understanding, and quite firm when they needed to, but he never saw them act this way. Ren sighed as he notices that he had arrived at the train station.

'Time to live a new life Ren Amamiya and get "rehabilitated," which I don't need.'

He looked inside his bag, which he should have done when he was about to leave his home, but he honestly just wanted to start his life over, so he got out quickly. He had an umbrella, and his other necessities were already shipped. He got on the train and took a seat, and luckily there weren't that many people. Ren was getting sleepy, which helped since he wasn't getting the right amount of sleep after everything that has happened. Before his cat-nap, he suddenly had a migraine, putting his hand on his forehead.

'I need a nap.'

Groaning, he put his hand down to his side and checked his phone.

"Sojiro Sakura, huh?"

He got his Guardian's name and addressed from his dad, he sent a thank you but didn't get a reply back, he let out a yawn, and his eyes were starting to get heavy, so he put his phone in his pocket and put his bag on his lap then doze off.

'Huh?'

Ren woke up by the sudden halting of the train.

'Looks like this where I get off.'

The boy got up from his seat with the other people heading out of the train. While putting his bag strap over his left shoulder, he then took a glimpse outside.

'Good thing I bought my umbrella.'

Sooner than he was expecting, the sidewalk quickly got filled with a decent amount of people with many different colors and patterns of umbrellas. He had his phone out in his free hand and occasionally took a second to look at it making sure he was going the right way.

"Today was brutal, huh?"

Ren slightly moved his eyes to the person who said that. It was a girl with brown hair, had a beauty mark under her left eye, and her hair tied up by a bright red ribbon to make a ponytail. She was talking behind her to another girl with glasses and long crimson hair. He picked up the pace not to eavesdrop on them talking. He got to the crosswalk, the light was still red, but that's when he noticed something, a weird app appeared on his phone then increased in size, he taps on it a couple of times, but then he notices something. People on the other side of the crosswalk still look like they were taking a step but were frozen in place, same with the birds and even the rain.

'Did everything stopped moving?'

He looked around then notices something blue in the middle of the road.

"What the..."

He said while narrowing his eyes to get a good look. The blue flame slowly turns into something with wings and a face, which then turns into his own. Then a blinding white light consumed his version.

'What did I just see!?'

Ren looked around. Everything looked familiar again. The light was still red, the crowd was moving, and the rain was still coming down.

'Am I going crazy?'

He shook his head then decide to put his phone back in his pocket since he now memorized the address by looking at it almost every time.

"Sumire, stop! Listen to me!"

He heard someone calling out to a person; he then heard two sets of footsteps getting louder and faster. The girl with the crimson hair ran slightly ahead of him. But that's when he noticed a truck coming, and it was coming fast, but everything was going slow for him. Ren's eyes widened as she took a step on the street.

'She's going to get hit! I have to do something and quick!'

He quickly let go of his umbrella and extended his arms out to grab her and pull her back. Barely did he grab her arm and dragged her to him into a hug, just as the truck missed them.

'If I weren't fast enough, she would've been...'

Ren shook his head and sighed in relief that he saved this girl from being hit.

"Hey, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

The girl whose head was down gripped his jacket tightly. She was wearing a tracksuit that was exactly like how the brown-haired girl was wearing. But he wasn't ready for what she was going to say.

"I-I-I'm so sorry that you had to risk your life for m-me..."

Ren looked at her confusingly.

"What do you me-" "Sumire!"

After being cut off, he noticed that he was still hugging this girl, so he let go of her. She let go of his jacket, but he did notice that she sightly hesitated to do so. He picked up his umbrella, and she's since she dropped it when he got her.

"Sumire, are you okay?"

"Y-yes Kasumi, I'm fine... u-um he s-saved me."

Sumire looked at Ren then looked at the ground quickly.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister! How could we ever repay you?".

"You don't need to repay me. Honestly, I would have done it again or be in an even worse situation for saving someone just because I wanted to."

Kasumi couldn't sense any ulterior motive for what he was saying, nor was he lying. Ren turned his head to Sumire since she still looked uneasy.

"Stay safe alright? And you don't have to apologize to me for saving you, I wanted to save you, and I would do again too. Oh, and sorry about your phone."

Ren gave back her phone, which cracked because it fell out from one of her pockets.

"Anyways, I have to get going now. Maybe we'll meet again, see ya."

The boy gave her a caring smile and began to walk away from the two sisters.

'Kasumi and Sumire, what nice names they have.'

"W-wait! I wanted to get your name..."

Sumire said, but every word that came out was going lower in volume. Luckily the boy heard her and turned.

"I'm Ren Amamiya"

After giving his name, he turned again, disappearing in the crowd.

'Ren Amamiya... wait, tell him your name stupid!'

She opens her mouth, but the boy was already gone. She lowered her head down. But for some reason, what he said to her made her happy, and how just thinking about his smile and name made her feel relaxed.

"Hey, Sumire... let's go home. Dad might be getting worried about us."

Sumire nodded. Both sisters started walking home, but Kasumi couldn't help but think about what her sister said to her before running off.

'Did she try to...'

Kasumi internally shook her head, not wanting to finish the thought. Instead, she thought about how her sister asked for someone's name by herself.

'So, this is the place.'

Ren proceeded to ring the bell and waited for a couple of minutes.

'Is he not home?'

Luckily, the rain stopped, but now it seems like he's going to be waiting outside like a weirdo.

"Looks like no one's home... Oh, yeah, Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time."

'Sakura-san owns a cafe?'

Ren walked to the deliveryman and asked for the cafe's name and where to find it.

'Leblanc, okay here it is'

Two older adults came out, most likely a married couple. He wondered if he'll ever get a girlfriend. He shook his head at the thought.

'Now isn't the time to be thinking about that. Okay, no more fooling around time to meet my Guardian.'

Ren opened the door and saw a man in a pink shirt, beige pants, and an apron reading the newspaper.

'Is he Sakura-san?'

The man looked up, put the newspaper on the counter, and got up from his seat.

"So, you're Ren?"

"Yes, I'm Ren Amamiya please take care of me, Sakura-san."

He nodded in confirmation, and he didn't want to be rude or cause trouble, so he bowed to his caretaker.

"Okay, then you already know that you'll be in my custody over the next year, oh, and call me boss. That's what everyone else has been calling me anyways. I wondered what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh? Your parents might have told you this, but a customer of mine and your parents know each other, and- well, that doesn't matter; just follow me."

After taking the stairs, the man showed the boy a messy room with many things covered in obvious dust. 

"This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed."

Ren looked around the attic, which was where he'd be staying for the whole year.

"You look like you wanna say something."

"It's big and cluttered."

"It's on to you to clean up the rest."

After Sojiro let out some rules and reminded him why he was here again, he began to leave until he stopped.

"You know, since you here, and they still haven't found a school that would accept someone like you. Why not work here? I'll show you how to cook curry and brew coffee. Not a bad deal, right?"

The man offered him a deal to work for him and show Ren how to cook and brew. Thinking about it for a short time, he accepted the offer.

"I would rather do something than nothing."

"That's what I like to hear."

Sojiro went downstairs, and Ren began cleaning up his now new room. He got most of the attic items in one corner, but now he made himself tired. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Sojiro came up to see what the noise was about. He was surprised that the attic looked somewhat nice. He told the boy that he was closing up the shop and that he should go to bed early since tomorrow he's going to show Ren how to brew coffee. Ren changed into his pajamas and got into his bed, thinking about how eventful his first day in Tokyo was, especially saving that one girl.

'Sumire? That was her name. I hope she's doing okay.'

He then sighed as he didn't realize he didn't let her introduce herself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up but not in his room but somewhere else.

'Where am I? I'm dreaming right now... right?'

He noticed that there were cuffs on his hands. Then he heard a chuckle. He turned his head to the noise to see two little girls in warden outfits, wearing hats and eye patches opposite one another, which came from the cells left and right sides. Walking a bit closer, he was stopped by his ankle being cuff to a ball and chain.

' I thought I was dreaming at first, but this feels too real to be a dream.'

He walked closer to the bars but slowly this time. The little girls moved out of the way only to reveal a man with a long nose.

"Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room."


	2. Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets a warm welcome from the people in the area but, before that, he is told that his life is danger from the coming ruin.  
> Kasumi tells her dad what happened yesterday and he makes a appointment with a therapist to help his daughter, Sumire from her troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support in the last chapter it really means a lot to me.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, like the last chapter.

"Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room."

The man with the long nose, wearing a suit with white gloves, and pointed ears welcomed Ren.

' What a freakishly long nose this guy has and that smile...'

Ren was getting uneasy being stared at by the man's bulging, bloodshot eyes.

"So you've come to, Inmate."

Said the little girl to his right with a harsh tone of voice.

'Did she just call me an inmate?'

It made sense since he was wearing an inmate outfit... also, he was cuffed by his hands and ankle.

"The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream."

The one on the left told him with a very harsh tone.

'Wait, so then I am dreaming?'

He was now getting confused, and more questions came up because he could defiantly feel the cuffs on him.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!"

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

The man in the middle of the room spoke up. Ren now was uneasy, two little girls in warden uniforms and a man with a long nose, with a smile on his face which never seem to go away. 

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

Ren just stood there listening, trying to understand what he was being told.

"I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"What do you mean by important matters? And how does this involve me?"

"Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart."

Igor ignored the question given to him and went on.

"To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.".

"Ruin? What do you mean by that?"

Ren rattled the bars. He was getting impatient and slightly annoyed.

"Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated" Rehabilitated toward freedom... That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

If what Igor is saying is true, then his life is in danger.

"I'd rather avoid ruin, thank you very much."

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation, though seeing how you have made a contract, your progress is at a good start." before Ren could say anything. The two girls turned to face him.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here." he finally introduced the two girls and why they were here.

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like."

' I'm guessing you're the mean one while...'

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. ...That is if you remain obedient."

Justine broke his line of thought, but he quickly remembered what he was thinking.

'You're the kinda nice one.'

"I shall explain the roles of these two on another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

Igor finished, but then an alarm rang.

"What a second! I still have questions!"

"Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

 **March 10th,** **Thursday**

' What the heck did I just dream about, ruin... rehabilitation... god, I hate hearing that word.'

Ren woke up, but before he could think further, he heard a bell jingle downstairs.

"Hey, kid, you're up right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, boss, let me get ready."

'Oh, yeah, today I was going to brew some coffee with him; I can't wait.'

Ren was excited to brew, and if he followed what Sojiro says well, he might even cook. He always wanted to cook after seeing his mom and dad rotating to make dinner or lunch on certain days. He dressed in his everyday clothes and went downstairs to meet Sojiro. 

"Okay, you know what comes next, right?"

Sojiro was making sure Ren didn't mess up, or he would get kicked out for making a bad cup.

"Yep, don't worry, I got it."

He assured his boss. Ren had a smile on his face through the whole process of making the cup, even though he was copying what Sojiro made. When he finished making the cup, the owner took a slip of it.

"Not bad, you've followed all the steps."

Sojiro gave the boy praise.

"By the way, I forgot to give you this yesterday. Since there isn't anyone coming in, go have a look around the area, but you better come back, or I'm locking you out if it gets late, and also you better write in that journal."

Ren nodded. He picked up the journal, put it in his pocket, and went out the door. He looked around the area like Sojiro told him to, and he saw an abating cage, sauna, and a clinic. Also, there was a convince store. He received a warm welcome from the people who were out. He even bought an old T.V. and a retro game console, which came with a game, from a kind older man.

'This isn't so bad, after all.'

He thought that since he was moving from the country, it would be hard to get used to the city, but it was fine. However, he was still missing his hometown with the clean air, seeing how close the shops are, and mostly the green trees and gardens, that place was where he grew up, but the treatment he was getting here made him feel welcome, but little did he know, that'll only last for this month. He looked at the time on his phone. It was still early morning, but he had nothing better to do, so he went back to Leblanc. After setting up the T.V. and game console, or at least tried to since he was still thinking about what that Igor guy said in the back of his mind, he relaxed in his room.

'"We'll meet again, eventually..." and when will that be?'

Ren honestly didn't want to meet those three again, so he got off his couch and started cleaning the attic quietly, not to make the owner mad. Meanwhile, at another location, Sumire was walking to a building where she had an appointment with her therapist. She was wearing her... Kasumi's celeste blouse which had black polka dots, and she wore white shorts. Her sister picked out two of the same outfits because it would be fun and show how close they are.

'"How close we are," she just said that, so you didn't have to pick out something horrible with your poor sense of fashion.'

She knows that Kasumi wouldn't do that on purpose. But every time they went out, Kasumi picked out everything she wore, even all of her "friends" would say, "Kasumi has such a good eye for fashion" or "Kasumi's fashion sense is so good." She hated being in her sister's shadow, but they were right.

'Kasumi was the only one they wanted and talk to, not you.'

While she was thinking this, she remembered what happened yesterday in full detail. 

"Dad, we're home!"

Kasumi let her presence known, with Sumire walking in slowly and closing the door behind them.

"Hey girls, how was practice? You came a little later than usual."

Said their father. Kasumi took a worried glance at her crimson-haired sister. She looked down and went to her room, which was upstairs. Their dad notices how both of his daughters were acting and spoke up.

"Kasumi, what happened to your sister?"

Kasumi looked down at the floor and back to her dad.

"Dad... I think Sumire tried to... t-tried to, commit... s-suicide."

Her father's eyes widen in shock. He took a second to speak.

"Tell me what happened, sweetie."

"S-she said that I didn't get her and that I would never u-understand how she felt, Sumire ran and almost got hit by a truck, but a boy saved her. I-i failed at being an older sister for her."

She said, slightly weeping. Sumire heard this when she was heading to her room. When she entered, she sat on her bed.

'Kasumi... dad... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If you had gotten hit, they wouldn't feel this way.' 

She felt her eyes getting watery. After a couple of minutes, she then heard someone knock on her door.

"Sumire, sweetheart, can I come in?"

It was her dad. She quickly wiped her tears so he couldn't see them.

"Y-yes, dad, you can come in."

The father opened the door and closed it.

"Sumire, you do know that we all love you, right?"

He said with a caring, loving tone while adjusting his grey glasses.

"Yeah, dad, I know."

Sumire felt her tears slowly coming out again. He took the chair from her desk and faced it toward her. He sat on the chair to be closer to his daughter.

"Sumire, I think it's wise to go see a therapist."

Sumire looked at him with a confused look yet understood what he was saying was right. It still hurt her to see her father acting this way because of her.

"I have made many calls to find a therapist, and I found one who's available. That's why you have an appointment tomorrow. You'll go, right?"

She opened her mouth to say that she couldn't miss tomorrow because that was when Sumire was supposed to go to practice but closed it since he already made an appointment for her, so she nodded. After that, her father hugged her.

"And I want to know who saved you."

"H-his name is Ren Amamiya, he saved me, he was tall, had black raffled hair almost covering his grey eyes, he also was wearing glasses."

For some reason talking about him made her feel calm and warm inside again. She snapped back to reality after hearing a car horn. She finally made it to the front door of the building and went in. She told the receptionist that she had an appointment today, so the receptionist took her to the room that her therapist was in. She opened the door.

"Hello, You're Sumire Yoshizawa, right?"

Said the man in a lab coat, which was over his blue shirt.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Doctor...?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Takuto Maruki, or you can call me Doc, Doctor, whatever is easier for you to say."

"O-okay, Doctor Maruki, it's nice to meet you."

There are snacks on the table, which Sumire noticed. It was because she forgot to eat her breakfast in the morning.

"Would you like to take a seat, Yoshizawa-san?"

Sumire nodded and took the seat that Maruki offered to her. After a few awkward seconds of silence, she spoke up.

"U-um s-sorry I don't know where to start..."

"That's alright, take all the time you need. Also, it's understandable why you don't want to talk about it."

"T-thank you... but it's better if I did tell you."

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, and if any makes you uncomfortable, tell me so we can skip it. Let's begin, shall we."

He said while pushing his glasses up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I'm staying true to the characters.  
> Anyways, if you have any criticisms or words of advice please share them with me.  
> I forgot to motion this, but this the first time that I'm writing a fanfic so the support really does mean a lot to me.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read chapter two.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire answers Maruki's questions, but one shows how she really feels.  
> Kasumi starts to understand why her sister acted the way like she did by the help of their coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this Sumire and Kasumi chapter, also I apologize for taking a little longer than usual, I suck at making deadlines for myself.

"Okay."

Sumire agreed to answer some questions that Maruki had.

"What were you doing yesterday?"

She glanced down and returned her view to her therapist.

"My sister and I... were done with practice... and we were walking back home."

She was talking slowly, her voice just above a whisper.

"You and your sister practice Yoshizawa-san?" 

"Yes... we're gymnasts. We're practicing rhythmic gymnastics, to be exact."

Sumire clarified her therapist.

"Oh, I'm sure you and your sister are doing great at it, I presume?"

After hearing that, she titled her head down a bit.

"You could say that... but my sister, Kasumi, is the one who's ready good at it."

She told him, he nodded in response.

"Did you say anything during your walk back home?"

Sumire adjusted her glasses while having her eyes looking off to the side, but she didn't say anything. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or uneasy."

"N-no, you're fine... I should have spoken up anyways."

"Okay, let's move on. I was told that a boy saved you, is that correct?"

This time, he focuses more on her reaction to the question.

"Yes, his name is Ren Amamiya... but I don't know anything about him, though."

She answered a little quicker than the rest of the questions, but she sounded a little disappointed and looked sad in the end.

Maruki was thinking for a second before asking a question.

"How's your relationship with your sister?" 

Sumire sat there, not saying anything. Her therapist was about to change the question.

"I look up to her. She's like a beacon of confidence... but when I overheard her saying that she failed as my older sister..."

Stopping for a second because she felt tears coming out.

"Why, why did she have to spend all those hours trying to help me!"

Letting her emotions out, the girl continued.

"She could make our... her dream come true. It wouldn't have hurt her as much if I had..."

Sumire stopped as she notices that she had raised her voice at her therapist.

"S-sorry, I lost my cool there."

She apologized and bowed to Maruki.

"That's alright Yoshizawa-san, it's good to let out your emotions like that, and it must have been hard keeping it in."

Maruki said in an understanding tone. 

"Yoshizawa-san, I think you have an inferiority complex."

When he told the girl that, she lifted her head.

"W-what does that mean?"

This was her first time getting a therapist to help her with something. It has always been her sister, who took care of her when their parents weren't around. 

"For example, when you compare yourself to your sister, you put yourself down or feel like you can't reach your goals no matter how hard you try, but that's putting it simply."

After saying that, he fully explains what she had. Sumire just looked down after hearing that.

'He's right, I do have an inferiority complex, but I can't help it. Kasumi's better than me in every way.'

"I recommend taking a break from gymnastics for about a month and-" "No! I can't take a break from gymnastics! I would never catch up if I did and-I-i'm so sorry!"

She caught herself by covering her mouth and apologizing for interrupting him.

'He's trying to help you, yet you don't want it. You are a burden to everyone.'

Maruki waited for her to claim down.

"I know it's hard to take a break from something you like so much but, isn't your mental health more important?"

She thought for a second.

"...Y-your right, my mental health is important just like my gymnastics."

"I'm glad you agree. Also, I would recommend making your own decisions without your sister's help. Now don't take that the wrong way. It's okay to ask for help if you need it, but letting others decide for you for everything doesn't help you grow. You understand, right, Yoshizawa-san?"

He asked for confirmation, she nodded to that, but then a ring went off.

"O-oh, sorry, that's my phone. I should go now. Thank you for seeing me, Doctor."

She got up from her seat and bowed.

"Why not take a snack, Yoshizawa-san."

Maruki offered her to take a snack, which she did. She was about to leave until she remembered something.

"U-um, when should I make another appointment?"

She questions what day or time she could make an appointment with him again.

"It could be daily, weekly, or monthly, but that's up to you."

She thought about it for a moment.

"...F-for now I want it to be weekly, but I would like it to be monthly i-if I show improvement if that's alright with you Doctor Maruki." 

Maruki nodded, and Sumire did agree that talking about it did make her feel a bit better. She was now walking home since it was already past morning. Kasumi was done with her practice, but today she wasn't giving it her all. After what her sister tried to do, it made her think about what she did wrong. Her coach noticed this and went up to her.

"Kasumi, I notice that something is on your mind."

She mentioned to Kasumi.

"Oh, coach Hiraguchi, hello, and was it that obvious?"

Kasumi greeted her coach happily, but then her mood changed to disappointment after not hiding her expansion well enough.

"Yes, it was. I couldn't see your boldness shine through at all during your routine."

"Sorry, next time, I'll give it my all. Sumire, and I will make our dream come true."

"Sumire messaged me that she's taking a break from gymnastics for a month, Kasumi." 

The girl's eyes widened in shock after hearing that.

"W-what? But why is she doing that? I was helping her to improve."

"Kasumi, have you stopped and thought about how Sumire's routine looked similar to yours? Perhaps you helping her is just an excuse for you improving yourself?"

Hiraguchi said with a firm tone.

"What do you mean by that coach? I didn't use my sister to improve myself. I was helping her."

Kasumi defended herself, but her coach went on.

"Have you ever let Sumire help herself or let her do anything she wanted to do or try without your permission."

The brown-haired girl didn't respond after that.

'N-no, it wasn't my fault that Sumire felt that way, but...'

After more thinking, Kasumi realized that what Hiraguchi was saying was right. Hiraguchi notices that the girl realized what she was accidentally doing.

"I-I didn't mean it to come off that way, I was trying to help her improve, but I accidentally took away who she was and her style." 

Kasumi was holding back her tears.

'I didn't mean to take away who she was... I didn't mean to make her copy me or take away her voice in things.'

She wiped away her building tears.

"Coach Hiraguchi, what should I do to make her not feel this way anymore?"

She said in a desperate tone.

"Remember what you told me before? When your sister first joined you in rhythmic gymnastics? You said that you saw her as a rival and were jealous that she had a delicate, graceful style from you."

The coach told the girl with her tone turning softer.

"Then that's what I'm going to tell her when I get home."

"You should wait. These types of things take a long time to get better. But during that time, you can improve yourself and let Sumire have the time to find herself."

Kasumi nodded, then her alarm went off.

"Thank you, coach, for telling this, and I have to apologize to my sister for making her feel like she was in my shadow. I have to go now. Goodbye."

Kasumi bowed while Hiraguchi waved goodbye. When she was walking back home, she thought about what her coach said and how she would help her sister.

'Sumire, I'm sorry that I made you feel this way. I'm going to make it better, I promise.'

Kasumi understands that her sister needs time to herself and will help her when things get hard. Kasumi made it home. She came back a little later than usual since she talked to her coach. She notices that Sumire wasn't in the living room or kitchen. She went up the stairs and looked at her sister's door. Kasumi wanted to go in there and tell her sister that she was sorry for making her feel this way and would do anything to make it better, but she didn't, after remembering what her coach told her.

'You have to be strong for her and let her do things herself.'

Kasumi internally told herself, she went to her room and got ready for bed, and right now, she was determined to make things right with her sister and bring back how they were before. Making sure they both achieve their dream about winning the Nationals. Sumire was already laying down on her bed, sheets over her. It was boring not doing anything at home, and she hoped that she would meet the boy who saved her again one day. During the time that she had to herself, she cooked, ate, and watched T.V. That routine will be her's for a month now unless she shows improvement.

'I wonder how I'm going to be without Kasumi. I'll mess everything up again.'

Sumire was nervous about not having Kasumi helping her out of trouble. Still, she had to do this. How would she know if the thoughts in her head were right or wrong? Only time would tell at this point, and maybe things would turn for the better for them.

'I hope I can improve, but what happens if I can't? I'll waste everyone's time again.'

Sumire still had these negative thoughts, but perhaps one day, they'll disappear. That's what she wishes for, she felt her eyes getting heavy, she thought about what she's going to do tomorrow to pass the time, but right now she was falling asleep, Sumire closed her eyes. Meanwhile, in Kasumi's room, she was still up thinking about how to make her sister's life easier, but they had to take on the world in their own ways and be there for each other when they needed it before Sumire went fully asleep she thought about what Maruki said.

'I'll try to make my own decisions... I'll try.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lived up to your expectations since I took awhile to put this out.  
> Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read chapter three and remember criticisms or advice is greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you for your support.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren does a errand for Sojiro and later on meets someone who knows his name.  
> Sumire decides to go Leblanc to meet Ren again.

**March 11th, Friday**

Ren woke up, thankfully not in prison, which reflects his own heart. He checked his phone for the date.

'March eleventh, this year is going to be a long one.'

He got up from his bed, changed, and went down to meet Sojiro.

"So, are you ready to practice some more?"

Sojiro told him. Yesterday Ren only brewed coffee, spent the day cleaning the attic, and during the afternoon, he played baseball.

"I don't have anything else to do, so why not."

While he was saying this, he was putting on his apron.

"I want you to make your own cup, you can use any bean combinations, but hands off of the expensive ones, got that?"

The boy nodded his head in understanding. When Ren was looking at the multiple beans to make his cup, he overheard boss.

"Damn, did I forget to restock those?"

He was searching for something, which seems like he was out of.

"Hey kid, you going to do an errand for me, alright."

'My first errand here in Tokyo. I don't think he'll send me anywhere that far, though.'

When he was thinking this, Sojiro already put the ingredients needed to be restocked on a piece of paper.

"Here, go to the convenience store and buy these. I'll give you some money too, but you better buy everything on this paper."

Ren took the paper, the money that Sojiro gave him, and went out the door. He finished buying the ingredients and went back to the cafe. Sojiro looked through the bag to see if the boy got everything.

"Good, you got everything that I wrote down. Let's get started."

He was pleased that Ren got all the ingredients and listened to him, he thought that the kid would be unruly, but he seems to listen to everything he asked during the three days. 

"So when can I begin, boss?"

When he said, this Sojiro had a smile on his face.

"Well, someone's eager to start making coffee, okay then you can start right now."

The owner spent the morning teaching the boy about the different bean types. He also noticed that Ren was a fast learner, which helped since he wouldn't let him serve, at least not yet. The day went by fast, a few customers came in to have a cup or eat Sojiro's curry, which Ren ate for breakfast, and he did admit that it was the best curry he ever had. It was now evening. Ren was washing the dishes while Sojiro was reading the newspaper behind the counter, then they both heard the bell jingle. The boy continued washing the dishes, but he was in range to hear Sojiro greet the customer.

"Hey, long time, no see, right, Shinichi?"

Overhearing the conversation, it seems like Sojiro knew this man who's known as Shinichi. He then decided to ignore their conversation until...

"I have to thank someone called Ren Amamiya for saving my daughter, but knowing how big the city is, I sadly don't think I can."

After hearing that, Ren let out an audible, "huh?" While Sojiro took a couple of seconds to process what Shinichi said. With a "Wait, what?" as a response. With Ren's view focused on the man who said that he took a good look at him, Shinichi had a brownish hair color, grey-colored glasses, beige pants, and a yellow turtleneck. After hearing two responses come from the owner and to him, a part-timer, he spoke again.

"Oh, do you two know where I could find-"

He stopped himself since the part-timer looked like what his daughter described. 

"Excuse me, young man, but is your name Ren Amamiya?"

Shinichi said with a smile on his face like he knows the answer to it.

"Uh, yes, that's me." 'Is this guy...?'

Right before Ren was going to piece it together, Shinichi got up from his seat and bowed.

"Thank you for saving Sumire. I don't think I could ever repay you for the act you did."

Sojiro stood there, listening. Ren gave him a quick look and returned it to Shinichi.

"That's alright. You don't have to repay me, Mr.?"

"My apologies, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shinichi Yoshizawa, and there's no need to be formal with me."

Ren nodded his head. Shinichi looked at the time on the clock that Leblanc had.

"Well, I have to get going. It was great to meet the one who saved my daughter."

He paid for the cup he ordered and went out. After a few seconds of Ren cleaning up the cafe, Sojiro spoke up.

"Hey kid, why didn't you tell me that you saved someone?"

He said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"I thought that you wouldn't believe me. Sorry for not telling you."

Ren apologized with Sojiro sighing.

"No, you're right. If you would have told me that the first time we met, I wouldn't have. Also, sorry about how I treated you."

"I understand why. You don't have to be sorry."

After that, the owner nodded his head and told him that he was going to lock up. It seems like this reminded him of something. Ren was finished cleaning the floor of Leblanc. He made sure to check that Sojiro flipped the sign to close, which he did, and with that, Ren went to bed.

**March 12th, Saturday**

Sumire was walking to Leblanc because her father told her and Kasumi about Ren. Since Sumire didn't have practice or an appointment today, she deiced to go to meet him.

'I don't know if I could do this. I'll mess everything up."

She doubted herself, but even though she had these thoughts, she still wanted to thank him. She finally made it to the cafe, but she hesitated to open the door. Taking a few seconds to calm her nerves, she went inside to be greeted by the scent of coffee and not only that but also the one who saved her. Ren turned his head to greet the customer but stopped as he realizes who it was.

'Is that... Sumire?"

He thought about how she knew where he was, but then another thought answered it.

'Shinichi most likely told her.'

His thinking ended when Sumire took a seat in front of him.

"I forgot to tell you my name before, m-my name is S-S-Sumire Yoshizawa, um it's nice to m-meet you again, Ren-san."

She had a soft and shy tone of voice.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Sumire. And just Ren is fine."

After he said that, he noticed that she was staring off to the side.

"Oh right, would you like something, Sumire?"

"O-oh, sorry, R-Ren, I would like... a cup, please."

Ren nodded and prepared it. When he saw the water boiling, he spoke to break the awkward silence.

"So what brings you here, Sumire?"

"O-oh! That's right. I wanted to say thank you for that one day Ren-san."

When she added the san part, she covered her mouth, but Ren just chuckled.

"You're welcome, and if it's easier for you to call me with an honorific, then I won't force you to say anything else."

He had a little smile on his face when he said that.

"A-are you sure?"

Ren only nodded to show that he meant it. He notices that the coffee was ready to pour, which he did and gave it to Sumire. She took a small sip.

"It's delicious, and the smell was good as well."

She had a smile on face after she took a sip.

"Um, I was told by my dad that Sakura-san would be here, but I don't see him."

"He left me to watch the cafe while he's out doing something. He might be coming back soon."

Ren told her while she took another sip, but he also noticed that she had something on her mind.

"S-so Ren-san, how long have you been here and um do you have any... friends? I-if you don't mind telling me, of course!"

She was hesitant at asking, worried that she might make him feel uncomfortable.

"I just moved here three days ago and... I don't have any friends here."

Ren didn't want to tell her about the assault charge he had, so he rubbed the back of his neck at the thought.

"Oh! You just moved here, Ren-san?"

She asked, with him nodding in confirmation. Right now, Ren noticed that Sumire wasn't stuttering as much, but she still had a quiet tone of voice, which he didn't mind. After a few minutes of small talk and Sumire finishing her cup, she was about to get up but stopped to ask him something, "U-um! s-so Ren-san I was just wondering that maybe... m-maybe we could exchange our contact information? O-only if you want to, of course!"

"Sure. I don't mind."

They both pulled out their phones, with Sumire's being all creaked. Ren told her his contact information. Sumire realized something which caused her to blush.

'I'm getting Ren's number on my phone but... I feel so embarrassed yet also so happy.'

A small smile appeared on her face. Ren noticed and made him happy to see her this way. After exchanging their contact information, he wanted to ask her something.

"Hey Sumire, if I get free time, do you want to hang out sometime?"

Ren wanted to get to know her some more and do something else with his free time instead of playing baseball or reading. But he wasn't expecting what Sumire would say next.

"I would love to go out with you sometime, Ren-san."

He was taken aback, which Sumire noticed, and a confused look appeared on her face.

'I know that she didn't mean it like that, but..."

While he was trying to calm himself, Sumire broke his line of thought.

"What's wrong, Ren-san?"

He quickly regains back his composure.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad that I made my first friend here."

"I'm glad as well. I have to get going now. Goodbye, Ren-san."

She got up from her seat, paid for her cup, and went out. Seconds after she left, Sojiro came in with a proud smile. Ren knew what he thought, so he shook his head.

"It's not like that. We only just met twice."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Ren stood there in silence and shook his head again. In the afternoon, most of the customers would come by, which was the case for today, but he couldn't help but still think about what Sumire said. He knew that she didn't mean to say it that way, but he felt his heartbeat faster when she said it. The day went by fast yet again, and it was the evening. After flipping the sign to close, he went up to his room. Right about, he was going to change. He got a text which was from Sumire.

_Sumire: I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up, Ren-san. I wouldn't be available tomorrow if you wanted to hang out._

Sumire sighed in disappointment as she sent the text since, during her walk home, she received a text from her therapist that tomorrow she had an appointment. 

_Ren: That's alright. You weren't keeping me up. But that's too bad, maybe next time then._

_Sumire: Right! Next time we'll hang out together._

_Ren: Yeah, I have to bed now, so goodnight Sumire._

She didn't respond after that, until...

_Sumire: Goodnight._

_Sumire: Resend: Goodnight!_

_Sumire: Sorry, I should get my phone fixed, huh?_

_Ren: Yeah, you should._

After that exchange, Ren proceeded to change, he laid down on his bed, but before he fell asleep, he remembers multiple parts of the conversation he had with Sumire.

'Why did she ask if I had any friends? So does that mean she and her sister doesn't have that many? Why did feel my cheeks heat up when she said...'

He didn't finish that last thought. Anyone would be embarrassed and wouldn't know what to say after that, right? He finally went to sleep, ready for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this Ren and Sumire chapter (Yay they met each other again!), apologies for a very late release.  
> I added dates to the older chapters to make it easier to know what day some of these are taking place.  
> What do think of my attempt at the texting part? Did I do alright or should change the font like I did with the dates?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticisms, words of advice, or just saying that you liked it please tell me since that's how I'm going to improve, anyways I hope you enjoyed my take on Kasumi being alive. Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic.


End file.
